My baby daddy
by 2cute4u3
Summary: akito is a big time player once hes done with sana and moves on he finds her at his door with his baby but hes already with another girl....when she stays with him will he change his mind about here and start over?
1. Chapter 1

My baby daddy 

i think this is the second fanfic on this story so enjoy!

* * *

sumary:

Sana is played by Akito. What happens when she's kicked out of her house because she's pregnant with Akito's baby, she goes to live with him whether he likes it or not.

* * *

"come on it's not as if something bad is gonna happen, lets just get it over with, we've been going out for a month now you know" Sana looked at the blond haired boy in front of her and smiled. She blushed at the thought of it and looked aside her with a shy look on her face.

"But it's just a month and what about the possibilities?" she asked as he looked at her and shook his head.

"come on San, possibilities, possibilities, is that what all girls ever think about, what about the fun in it and….the enjoyment of it, come on, you know you my girl, the one and only" he kissed her hand and flashed a player smile at her. She blushed and smiled at him.

"But it's so wrong I mean we barley know each other for that long, and I don't know I'm not ready yet" she said while he rolled his eye almost saying 'what is it with this bitch it's almost impossible with her' but he didn't say it.

"Come on baby you know I love you right?" he asked while she blushed and smiled at him while nodding her head. Her red hair bouncing with her moves.

"Then lets do this, you love me right" she didn't hesitate to answer him because he was just soo sweet and who wouldn't fall for him. Well that was kinda the problem but she didn't know that and what you know sometimes can't hurt you well that's what he thinks. Well the boy she is in love is well actually a player. Well the fact is that they've been going out for a month kinda makes it all fall down, no proof that he's a player. The smart thing is he always did with ALL the girls was when he was going out with either one of them he always paid attention to them and them only even when the finest girl he hadn't seen… yet passes by he would never take a look until he was done with the girl he's dealing with and now he's dealing with Sana. A 19 year old red headed girl who is really nice, she's got everything a supermodel owns and a look that would kill any passing boy and plus her attitude makes every girl jealous the hyper that you can never go boring ever. Right now she doesn't know that she's dealing with a player if you asked me more like an undercover hoe!

"Come on baby you don't want me to start begging you now do you?" he turned his hazel eyes to look at her and held her hand.

"I……I don't know I'm still nervous about his whole thing" she pulled her hand from his and started messing with her fingers. The truth was that she wanted to do this with him of course she had somehow fallen for the guy but she didn't feel like this was going to the right place or event the right time to do this. Because ever since they started going out he was always talking about sex, sex, sex. That was the whole problem every time he called her he would always talk about how her voice mad him fell horny and all that, she always called him a pervert and kinda got the thinking that he wanted her for sex, until he told her that he loved her and will do anything under his power to protect her and no he didn't wanted her for what she thought, she was happy that he thought of her as his angel. But O well things fell down when he had invited her to his house for a 'movie' and now that's how they ended up talking about this.

"Akito just chill okay I don't feel like it, so if you don't like it you can get the fuck out of my face or just……" tears started running down her face from all the pressure he was putting her in. He put his hands around her shoulders and pulled her in ever since they started going out this was the only words he meant ever since they started talking.

"Don't cry I hate that" he hugged her tighter as memory flash in his mind.

'A little boy with red outfit was trying to run from a lady standing in front of him with a whip while telling him to shut his mouth'. The memory was lost when the girl held him tighter.

'Bet she's just stickin' with me cuz of the money too, this town's got so many gold diggers and I always hit them every time I try to find a decent nice girl' he thought shaking his head.

"It's okay we don't have to do it………" she smile up at him and laid back into his chest.

He was caught up in his thought that he didn't notice the nice feeling that was entering into his head.

'She feels right to hold on to' he thought but didn't pay too much attention to it.

"So can we do it?" he asked as he looked up with a frown on her face.

"O…okay" she sounded unsure as a smile appeared on his face forcing her to smile too.

* * *

enjoyed it? please tell me if you did

///////sneak peek for the next chapter//////

"Sana i'm sorry but i want to break up with you"

"he...played me'


	2. Chapter 2

My baby daddy

Thanks for reading and reviewing Cass The Homocidal Maniac hope u like this chapter

* * *

The next day.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

The phone rang at 7 in the morning Sana knowing the song on the phone knew who it was and ran to get it since she's been up since five kinda waiting for him to call since well they've been a step higher.

"Hey?" she asked blushing as she threw herself on the couch.

"Sana I'm sorry but I want to break up with you" her mouth hanged up tears stared running down her cheeks as she flipped the phone to hang up.

'I can't…..believe this" she thought in between cries.

'He wanted me just for…..he played me' she thought as tears ran down her cheeks even more. two weeks passed no matter what Fuka her childhood friend did she was still depressed and the stomach pain was getting worse Sana was scared of what was going to happen she knew damn well that if she was pregnant what was going to happen. She didn't tell Fuka about what happened before Akito and she broke up. Sana took yet another deep breath as she finished cleaning the store.

"Come one San he was stupid anyways and you know it" Fuka put her hand on her shoulder trying to make her feel better like the at least millionth times that day.

"I know that but there's something else I'm worried about" they walked to the counter and sat down Fuka worried about what else she hadn't told her.

"Um……" Sana started getting nervous and tears started running down her face again her already tired eyes getting redder.

"The day after we broke up he talked me into sleeping with him, so I'm worried if I'm pregnant" she started crying harder with the hiccups too.

"Oh Sana I'm so sorry" Fuka hugged her making her calm down while the slid into the floor.

"I know I'm the stupid one" Fuka shed her until she stopped crying.

"No you're not Sana" her friend held her tight as she too cried for her friend's safety.

"Yes I knew better than this and now my…..parents?" she started crying harder and harder as her friend just looked at her helplessly.

"Sana if that ever happen you can always count on me, you know that" Fuka said trying her best too calm her down.

"Fuka you know damn well that he won't allow that and I don't know what to do and my stomach hurts soo bad and I can't tell mom neither" the cried crying on Fuka's shoulder making her uniform wet.

"Sana pull your self together you can come over to my place anyways they don't have to know lets buy a pregnancy test right now and then you can start worrying about that" Fuka said as Sana's cries turned into soft sobs.

"O….okay" she said as she whipped away her tears and smiled at her friend. Fuka smiled back at her and hugged her for the last time.

"That's a good girl, now let's go" Fuka pulled her hand up as she walked where the pregnancy test was at and picked out one. Walking to the counter she paid for it ignoring Sana's protests about paying for it.

"Well ja ne Yumi hope to see you tomorrow" the girl looked wary at them but didn't ask about the pregnancy test and went on welcoming the other customers.

When they got to Fuka's house they quickly ran into Fuka's house withought a word which Kain Fuka's little brother didn't bothered to say either which actually he was happily that they didn't because they always bugged him when he was playing his games.

"Come on now go take it" Sana smiled another sad smile and walked in. about 10 minutes later the two girls looking at the pregnancy test it suddenly turned blue with a congratulation written on it.

"No……….no….Fuka I'm soo dead, mama's going to kick me out of the house" Sana started crying again.

"No she wont, she knows better than that" Fuka comforted her friend as she cried some more on her shoulder.

"But what about him…….:" Fuka had nothing to do or say about him, Sana's step dad who was always mean to her because she wasn't his, he would treat her little brother Shown as if he was an angel and treat her like shit, the only person who cared in that house abut her was her real dad who come to take her out on weekends and her mom when she was in a good mood.

"Just……don't tell them until they notice while we look for a solution" Sana smiled at her friend and hugged her one last time.

* * *

thanks and review please 


End file.
